Shadows of the Light
by Keeper of Flames
Summary: An ancient poem, half translated, screams hanging on my door. Gangs wanting my death. Who am I? I am a keeper of Flame a witch of modern day England.... and I'm in trouble


Disclaimer: I own nothing! The God J.R.R Tolkien owns all 'sept Trissa, Aspira, Malcolm and josh.  
  
Three rings for the Elven-kings under the sky,  
  
Seven for the Dwarf-lords in their halls of stone,  
  
Nine for the Mortal Men doomed to die,  
  
One for the Dark Lord on his dark throne  
  
In the Land of Mordor where the Shadows lie.  
  
One Ring to rule them all, One Ring to find them,  
  
One Ring to bring them all and in the darkness bind them  
  
In the Land of Mordor where the shadows lie.  
  
Without Light there is no shadow,  
  
A second ring forged in might,  
  
Darkness to bind a sister ring,  
  
To be wielded by the servant of old,  
  
In the land of Mordor where the shadows lie.  
  
Forged by the blood of old,  
  
One to Rule One to fight,  
  
One of darkness One of light,  
  
One of wrongs One of right,  
  
In the land of Mordor where the shadows lie.  
  
Of the six points  
  
Controlled by fire,  
  
Worked by earth,  
  
Fuelled by water  
  
Moved by air  
  
Spoken by the spirits in the tongues of old,  
  
In the land of Mordor where the shadows lie.  
  
From the ashes the servant rises,  
  
The darkness wrought by the left hand,  
  
To be a ring bearer is to be alone.  
  
Shadows at command,  
  
Banes of old bow to a new power.  
  
In the land of Mordor where the shadows lie.  
  
Oh power cast by the old In Light the servant calls Powers cast to come three fold A circle, moon and book In the land of Mordor where the shadows lie.  
  
For the servant may come, but they may never they leave.  
  
One Ring of light  
  
One Ring of Darkness  
  
One of wrongs and one of right  
  
Powers of the six point star!  
  
In the land of Mordor where the shadows lie.  
  
Amongst all the pain filled screaming echoing from the tower of fire Barad- dur. Above it rested a giant eye wreathed in flame and evil. One voice rose above its very essence reeking with evil and militant "Translate the parchment Damn you!" An angry voice shouted.  
  
"I cannot.. It makes no sense I can only make out the first two verses!" A smaller more human voice paused and then screamed. "Then tell me the first lines.." The angry voice trailed off to be replaced with more screaming as a dark language was uttered the language was that of Mordor. "It sais.. Three rings for the Elven-kings under the sky, Seven for the Dwarf-lords in their halls of stone, Nine for the Mortal Men doomed to die, One for the Dark Lord on his dark throne In the Land of Mordor where the Shadows lie.  
  
One Ring to rule them all, One Ring to find them, One Ring to bring them all and in the darkness bind them In the Land of Mordor where the shadows lie." The voice finished with a pant screaming once more.  
  
"Is that all?" the vice replied before hissing the dark language again.  
  
"Yes" the voice paused slightly as if being pulled off something.  
  
"Good.. Elf" The voice hissed. "Take that thing out of my sight. we have an army to build. thanks to you! Take it away" the voice shouted the last bit you could almost hear the smile in its voice. "Enjoy being killed by your others!" the voice snickered and faded out.  
  
*  
  
"Ack!" I shouted as a ball was hurled into my midsection.  
  
"Watch it Aspira! Pay attention!" 'Great now the coach is going to kick me from the team' I thought to myself as I searched for the soft red and green ball.  
  
"Sorry Mr Paterson!" I shouted heaving the ball away from me. 'Wow that was weird. All those people screaming. torture' I grimaced to myself. Flicking a strand of curly brown hair out of my, silver grey eyes.  
  
"Hey Asp, watch were your going" Crap I almost ran into Josh.  
  
"Sorry. my name is not Asp it is Aspira that is A.S.P.I.R.A can you say that Joshie?" I asked sneering at him.  
  
"What ever you say witch." He shoved me to the ground to grab the ball. Jerk I thought walking away. Smiling as the bell rang so I could get out of this damn Sports class, the only sports I am good at is swimming and horse riding. But this lovely school I go to called Rosethorn High doesn't have either. Pity I sighed to myself and made my way to the cafeteria.  
  
"Hey witchy girl come sit with me!" Almost as soon as I grabbed my tray a voice called me over to her table.  
  
"Afternoon Trissa, what's hanging?" I asked with a smile.  
  
"You know the usual. burning hands and fangs in science. You?" I studied Trissa for a moment she has long black hair and deep blue eyes and as pale as anything now don't get me wrong if she wanted to be a Goth she could have done it without the makeup no worries.  
  
"Heard screams and shit like that. No biggie" I said with a shrug looking around the cafeteria for Malcolm and his cronies Josh included. Luckily they weren't in the lunch room with us.  
  
"Don't worry Aspi demon boy isn't in here today got his balls ripped out by yours truly." Trissa grinned impishly at me smiling.  
  
"Great who am I going to torture?" I ask in melodramatics flicking some of my food (if you could call it food) at Trissa.  
  
"So are you going to do it tonight?" Trissa asks her eyes going big when I nod. "I have to be there!" She exclaims grinning. You see tonight I was going to be casting a major protection spell over my house and its yard. There were gangs in the area a house was robbed the other day and I wasn't going to take chances.  
  
"Sure am" I reply sighing when the bell goes signalling the last period of the day.. English just my luck we were studding Tolkien's Lord of the Rings series it wasn't that bad besides the fact that I had read the books one hundred times over. I grimaced slightly I had also seen the movie a lot to but it was not as good as the books.. But at least you could put vague faces to the characters.  
  
"Miss Terlisis, so good of you to join us" Mrs Acklebye smiled at me. "I trust you finished your assignment?"  
  
"Yes Mrs I have" I grinned sheepishly at her this wasn't a written one so I hadn't done it because I could just make it up but Ackles didn't care. I slunk to me seat and sat. I was in the middle (geekish I know) but at least I was at the window.  
  
"Who is willing to stand up the front and give their oral presentation on their character?" Ackles asked brushing her grey hair back.  
  
"I will Mrs" great I thought to myself Cindy Lewis; our resident blond cheerleader.  
  
"My Favourite character in Lord of the Rings is Aragorn, he is a ranger and he is a prince..." Yack! Yack! Yada! Yada! Yada! I thought to myself yawning. This went on for several minutes until finally she shut up and sat back down. Several others (her *close* friends) got up and said basically the same mumbo jumbo about him. Jeesh you'd think they would at least try not to sound like you had just written it. I sighed glancing out the window noticing it was going to storm. Great! Believe it or not we would get out early because of this! And that meant I could get home and prepare for the spell.  
  
*  
  
"So do you have everything?" Trissa asked me as we walked home in the rain. It was darker then dark out and the hail was as big as golf balls.. Or Malcolm's the rain swept around us and we were safely hidden. Me and Trissa stayed at the same home most nights unless her mum and dad where home but they travelled and as long as she didn't get killed and showed up at school she was fine. My parents worked late nights so I didn't have to worry about them coming home and seeing me and Trissa doing magic. Did I mention that Trissa was a witch also? I giggled to myself. Jerking sideways and onto the road, when Trissa poked me grinning she asked.  
  
"Earth to Aspira! Hello in there?" She giggled when I glared at her.  
  
"I was thinking.. Malcolm's going to come.. I can feel it we have to start before midnight." I flashed my best friend a look of desperation and she nodded and stoped. I looked up at my house it was an old Spanish style mansion with tall winding staircases and marble halls. The house itself had been sliced in half and a garden of roses and lily's added. It was neat. I pulled Trissa up the staircase into my bedroom that was blues and silver with candles waiting to be lit. I dropped my bag without thought onto the ground just out of the circle. I grinned wickedly.  
  
"Lets begin?" I asked stepping into the salt pentagram I had drawn up before school. "Oh spirits of the ancient world, I call upon thine power,  
  
To shield from all evils and harm, This keep I command."  
  
"Trissa" I commanded raising my arms to the roof. Nodding at her when she raised her arms to the sky like me.  
  
"Oh witchy girls!" A voice called from my window.  
  
"Shit!" I cried ducking down as a stone was thrown through my window. "Trissa!" I cried as she was thrown forward from the wind. My papers were being thrown every where and the smoke filtering in from the garden told its own tales.  
  
"Shit Aspira! They set the garden on fire!" a strange thumping was coming from the stairs. Shadows of men/boys on the wall creeping up the stair well towards my room.  
  
"Witchey's? How do you feel about a little witch burning? Trissy ball rippers get your but out here!" Malcolm commanded throwing something into the room.. A knife. Oh god I thought.  
  
"Acramando!" I commanded gesturing to the door which swang shut. Grimacing as a body thumped into it forcing it open. My hair was flying everywhere I couldn't even see Josh. I was scared.  
  
"Naughty little witchy's" A boy with dirty blond hair strode into my bedroom smirking at me he would not cross the border of the salt.. Thank the gods. "What do we have here?" He asked as he opened my school bag pulling random things out. My hairbrush, a pentagram and my lord of the rings set. He tossed them carelessly onto the circle with me the books touching Trissa's feet her eyes where closed and she was mumbling a prayer to the god and goddesses. I made a grab for her hand and missed my hand landing on her arm I pulled her closer to me. Reaching down I grabbing the books and holding them close to my chest whispering a prayer to Isis my namesake.  
  
"I don't want to die Aspira! Please I don't want to.. Oh gods" Trissa fainted falling to the ground and breaking the salt pentagram with her hand. Shit I swore softly glancing around I saw the salt I made a grab for it 'crack' I fell to the ground a sound blow to my head.  
  
"Uh, uh, uh, tut. Tut. Little witch! Bad girl." I frowned at him. Reaching for Trissa only to have my hand kicked away. I scowled then smirked standing up I smiled at Malcolm.  
  
"True I am bad." I faded out and flashed another grin at him.  
  
"Oh sprit linger save my soul, Pure of heart and pure of mind, Keeper of flames calls you  
  
Goddess Isis hear my plea! I call for you to aid me!"  
  
"forever more" I concluded grabbing at Trissa who shrieked suddenly and a blinding white light filled the room.  
  
"Shit man im getting outta here!" Malcolm ran from the room to late as the flash enveloped him, Trissa and me. The light seemed to hurt his eyes but it didn't hurt me. strange I thought. The light threw him from the room and intensified tenfold I clutched at Trissa in vain slapping her to stop her shrieks. The light which had not hurt me before was blinding.. I passed out. Out of mind and out of knowledge out of feeling.  
  
TBC  
  
3 reviews then I post next chapter? ( 


End file.
